pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Head of Ravenclaw
International Fan Art Hi, as a representative of HPW Poland I would like to invite you to participate in a contest: the Best International Fan Art. II am sure there are users among you, who are fond of drawing, because about drawing in this competition is all about. Users put forward their candidature on earlier given category. Our Fan Art has already had 5 editions and therefore we thought about extending this competition to the other countries. So we want to ask you, what do you think about our idea? Have you got any suggestions or questions? [[User:Krystianwolski|''~~ Krystianwolski ~]] Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Write to me ~~ '' ]] 15:57, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. I just wanted to make sure some of the spell numbers were up-to-date. Viridis Aureus 09:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Excuse me, but I was trying to figure out how to put spells into the Spell Category. Some aren't showing up. Viridis Aureus 09:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Thanks for the welcome :) I noticed some things weren't quite up-to-date, so on the Pottermore Fan Forum we're making it a little project to complete this wiki! RhynnPFF 09:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I have figured out what I needed help with now XD. Viridis Aureus 09:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Hey! Thanks for the welcome and your thanks to me. Join the chat sometimes. Mrjoebobisvoldemort 20:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC)MrjoebobMrjoebobisvoldemort 20:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) } | }} Hello, I am so happy to see you on here as well as Dumbledore's Army RP! Thanks so much for the welcome and I hope to see you around on both wikis, and I am sorry I don't help as much as Viri and Rhynn but I try! :D Visual update Greetings! We were wondering if Pottermore Wiki would be interested in a visual update - Mainpage/Skin/Wordmark logo (which is currently using the previous version of the Wikia logo) - what are your thoughts on this? I see there are 4 bureaucrats/admins, I am seeking you out because you've been here the longest of the 4 listed. Please let me know either way so I can get to work on it, or make a note that you have declined so I can check Pottermore off & not get in trouble with the bosslady. ;) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for messaging me, I have got a question: is there any way to make my pottermore avatar so large that it fits into the wikia avatar space? Will do hey, I was wondering how I choose a house? I haven't been on any wikia(s) in forever, and I've never joined one, so I don't really know my way around one, except the obvious things, like the stuff in the navigation bar. thank --Robertm1911 (talk) 03:00, June 25, 2014 (UTC)robertm1911 Where is Gringott and where can I choose my pet? Please help me. I'm new here. Thanks! Hello, thank you for the welcome. I am new to editing wiki can you please recommend some articles that might help?Pinkpink110 (talk) 11:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Why is it so few people seem willing to admit they would be in Slytherin GreekGuy32 (talk) 06:32, December 10, 2016 (UTC)GreekGuy32 I was wondering if you know what the template is that all the chapters have when displaying information on their moments. I can't figulre out what it's called, and don't want to botch up the coding by attempting to copy/paste that. I'm trying to fill out some of the Hogwarts Kitchen chapter page. WS1432 (talk) 06:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. I am struggling with the "Riddikulus" Moment... Doesn't matter how many times I refresh I cannot get the letters to pop up to cast the spell. Do I need to purchase something or "win" the spell somewhere? Thanks ScarletHeart30478 (talk) 16:40, October 30, 2014 (UTC) You're epic! GryffindorRadium (talk) 10:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC)GryffindorRadium HELP! Hi , I am glad you sent me a welcome message. I found this wiki while looking for help with the potter more site. I used to use pottermore on a desktop computer and never had any problems, Now I am using it on a laptop and have a slight issue. I cant seem to access all the layers in one moment of a chapter. I am not sure what i am doing wrong but i am missing out on a lot of the moment content because i cant get to the other layers. Is there anything you could think of that might help? I really appreciate it! Also its freaky that it was you the head of Ravenclaw who contacted me because ravenclaw is my favourite house and my house on pottermore! Looking forward to hearing from you, CatLady444 (talk) 18:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello There Thank you for the welcome messageThunderSnidget a.k.a ,dee, deepz IndianAnimeAngel (talk) 20:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I need some help with modifying templates, given that HBP has chapters/moments released now. Hemhem20X6 (talk) 07:14, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Head Of Ravenclaw, do you wanna chat or what? -James aka: MoonstoneAuror30995 Thanks so much, Head of Ravenclaw! If you want to friend me my username is MugWumpPhoenix.... ahh, I can't remember! See my page on Harry Potter wiki. Beanbuggy12 (talk) 02:14, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Beanbuggy12 A Bertie Bott's Ham-Flavoured Bean Hello! I just finished making a new page for Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, it's the Ham one ! I hope I did a good job for the first page I ever made, could you leave your criticism please? Greetings, ChestnutCat7432 (talk) 13:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC)ChestnutCat7432 aka Amber hello there :) -phoenixash18215 aka Blondie Phoenixash18215 (talk) 12:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) need maintenance help? Hello! I know this may sound strange, but I'm an old fan of pottermore and contributor here (though my activity is not the most consistent). I've been noticing a lot of things like categories and pages that could use some maintanance, vandalism, etc... and I was hoping maybe a few more bureaucrats could be recruited to keep this wiki as nice as possible. I'd be willing to help out, so if all of you admins decide there is a need for more active members, please message me! If not, I'll keep doing what I do and try to clean up the wiki as much as I can. TripsUpStairs (talk) 21:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hi! Could you please delete the page I created by mistake (because of typo in Ingredients list) Thank you! http://pottermore.wikia.com/wiki/Bundimum Hello, thank you for the welcome. I can't think of anything I need help with at the moment but I did notice something on the moments page for The Sorting Ceremony. Under the Contents section where it tells you what objects you can collect, it mentions the cauliflower flavored bean but not the ham flavored bean, although it's mentioned farther down the page with the zoom levels. Is it supposed to be up there under the objects though? KenzieLea66 (talk) 16:21, June 22, 2015 (UTC) KenzieLea66 Herro there, just a question. Does the wiki have any editing policies or stuff like that? Stormclaw of RiverClan (talk) Hello and thank you for the warm welcome. I will be sure to ask for any help I need. Thanks again! Thank you, and you're welcome! I like helping out, and have often done so at the Harry Potter wikia as well, even if we don't always see eye to eye about how to process canon information. And yes, I will certainly ask if I have any questions. :-) - Ninclow 01:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! Happy to help! ur welcome Awesomesauce2468 (talk) 00:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I got a message from you (I think) and Deathly Hallows is up. Havarti2 (talk) 20:10, September 9, 2015 (UTC)havarti2 Hello, head of Ravenclaw! I was hoping you could help me: I seem to can't graduate my second year! I've passed all the moments in all the books, filled all the bars... I don't know what more can I try: I've read every 'read about', made some potions, dueled... Hypatia2904 (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC)Hypathia Hey. I tried to put the key into the lock at Gringotts but it didnt work. What should i do?MirrorWolf (talk) 21:50, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Mirror Where do i find this sorting ceremony?Helen2001 (talk) 17:29, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Hi there, I was wondering if I could be an admin on this wiki. I want to make some changes to update the wiki to the current Pottermore. Plus, the wiki really needs an active admin. I've been an admin for years on the Charmed wiki and have edited on others as well. Thanks.--''PerryPeverell'' 09:01, October 12, 2015 (UTC) thanks.. i really wanna know how to play pottermore.. i dunno how to start have account here but i wanna play it online.. never been in a sorting hat quiz.. no wands yet bcoz i dunno where to start can you give me a link thanks if you help me ^_^ Jessica ash (talk) 07:53, October 23, 2015 (UTC) hey could u contact argonix i need him to check monster wars wiki. Rambo the skully (talk) 18:50, March 24, 2016 (UTC)ramboRambo the skully (talk) 18:50, March 24, 2016 (UTC)